


Getting Wet

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, screw this," Sarah growled, chest heaving with the effort not to scream as she looked around the dilapidated room. "I can't take a shower, the bed's probably infested, and I'm <i>still</i> on the run. The future <i>sucks!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Wet

Somehow, Sarah had thought that saving the world from machines should have earned her a bit more than run down motels in the middle of nowhere. But they needed to be out of San Francisco for a while, at least until the FBI no longer thought of them as terrorists. Pops of course didn't seem to be bothered by it at all, but Sarah was downright pissy about it. It was even worse because the shower didn't even work.

Grumbling and stomping, Sarah just managed to avoid breaking anything. Pops left, ostensibly in search of some kind of cash job to earn a little money. Kyle was too uncertain of 2017 to feel comfortable going out yet, so he remained behind with Sarah.

"Oh, screw this," Sarah growled, chest heaving with the effort not to scream as she looked around the dilapidated room. "I can't take a shower, the bed's probably infested, and I'm _still_ on the run. The future _sucks!"_

"I could help you," Kyle murmured. "At least for the shower thing," he added hastily. "I can use the ice bucket to wash your hair."

Sarah blinked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. We did that in the field all the time."

He already had seen her naked, so the offer wasn't as awkward as it otherwise may have been. Even so, she still felt a little shy when his gaze lingered over her a little longer than strictly necessary. "Eyes up here," she said.

Kyle actually flushed. "Um..."

She couldn't help but laugh at him, and that made him smile a little. "Sorry," he said softly.

He was down to jeans after taking off his shirt to keep it dry, so Sarah smirked at him. "Strip it all off and I'll call it even."

While Sarah had been joking, Kyle thought she was serious and actually stripped naked. Having a naked Kyle washing her hair turned out to be really nice. He didn't try to get handsy, which made her feel disappointed and cherished at once. Kyle _cared,_ and tried to show her in a thousand little ways that made her feel almost like an ungrateful bitch. It wasn't that she was really ungrateful, it was more that she was bad with words, and didn't know how to do anything besides push aside her feelings and _do something._

So she did what she did best: did something.

As the water sluiced through her hair, washing out the cheap shampoo that the motel provided, Sarah slipped her wet hand around his cock. She tugged gently when he jerked and sucked in a breath, not sure what he should do next. "You should get wet, too," she suggested. "I'll do your hair. And other things."

He sputtered so nicely, making her think he was probably a virgin. He kissed like a dream, but with all the focus on survival in his future, he probably didn't get too much action otherwise. A shower stall in a ratty motel room was a horrible way to pop his cherry, but hey. Needs must and all that. Sarah doubted that he would complain about the location.

Complaints were definitely the last thing on Kyle's mind when her mouth closed over his burgeoning cock. There were a lot of "Oh, God!" and breathless whines, and it was all she could do to keep from laughing at him. It wasn't funny, not really, but here was a big guy who was a badass fighter that seemed ready to crash to his knees and melt in a boneless puddle, and she hadn't even really gotten down to business yet. Then again, without a condom on, she wasn't going to risk the possibility of John Connor getting conceived.

Sarah licked him like a lollipop, working him to a frenzy. Kyle had to lean forward to keep his balance, hands on the cracked tiles, head hanging down as he moaned and whined, hips jerking as he tried not to fuck her mouth. She appreciated that, and sucked harder as an unspoken thank you for being so considerate. The added pressure was enough to make him stifle a cry, biting down on his arm even though silence was no longer a matter of life and death. He shuddered after spilling into her mouth, breaths unsteady and chest heaving.

"Wow," he said once he was able to speak.

She leaned back, giving him a goofy grin. "You're welcome. And thanks for the shower. Your turn, right?"

His smile was heartbreakingly gentle and beautiful. "Whatever you want."

"Your turn to get wet," she said with more conviction.

The motel sucked, but there were still possibilities, at least.

The End


End file.
